Not Whelmed
by Vintura
Summary: When Robin takes the zeta tube to Gotham one night, he realizes that something bizarre has happened. He is now a girl and who is to blame but Wally West. Set after YJ season 1. Possible AU and collection of one-shots. Awkward and humorous stories told through Robin's eyes. (Female Dick Grayson)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: ** This is set after Young Justice season 1 and probably is some AU story where Dick Grayson gets genderbent into a female version of himself.

Dick Grayson is 15 years old, Wally is 17 and the rest is kinda confusing.

Wally and Artemis haven't yet retired from the team yet.

Superboy and Megan are still a couple.

Aqualad is still with the team.

* * *

**CHAPTER-1**

When Dick Grayson stumbled out of the rundown telephone booth in Crime Alley, secretly operating as a zeta tube to Mount Justice, he knew to let Wally handle the repairs that evening had not been a smart move on his part.

There were three things that hit him simultaneously when the cold Gotham night greeted him.

The first was, of course, the intense discomfort building at the base of his stomach. He could feel sweat drenching the insides of his Robin suit, making it stick like hot pepper clinging to his skin. Also, he couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was but the costume felt quite out of proportion to him.

Eventually, the sweating and nausea got so bad that he puked on the sidewalk.

The second thing that hit him, after he had rubbed his mouth with the back of his gloves, was how heavy his head felt and when he inspected quite uneasily he came to the shocking conclusion that never in his life had his hair grown as long as it was now - the length of it went past his shoulders.

But both of these developments did nothing to prepare him for the third, because angry as he was with Wally for messing up his night, he was more than ready to strangle the speedster when he noticed the two oddly formed mounds poking out of his chest.

He did not need to be the world's greatest detective to know he was in deep trouble.

* * *

"I am afraid Master Grayson is not at home." came Alfred's voice over the Manor gate intercom. "Did you say you were his girlfriend?"

"Alfred!" Dick shouted in a voice a few octaves higher than the one he was accustomed to.

"Yes. That is my name. I see Master Grayson has been quite talkative."

"It's me! I'm Dick!"

"My young lady that is quite a bold claim. Perhaps you wish to say you have quite an avid fascination for our Master Dick?"

"Look, I know you're watching me through a live feed from the camera hidden right above my head. And, I know you're doing all this from the batcave. How would I know _that_ if I wasn't Dick?"

"You have quite interesting ideas Master Grayson's girlfriend."

"C' mon! I'm literally standing here in a Robin costume! How hard can it be to make the connection?"

"Yes. As far as cosplays are concerned, I think it needs a bit more work."

"It's the real thing!" he shouted into the intercom but he knew Alfred wouldn't budge. If there was one thing the butler was good at, being a secret-keeper for a vigilante household would certainly top the list.

"Well, I am sorry to cut this fascinating interaction short but I really must go," he said. "Also, I cannot let you enter seeing as how it's an hour after midnight. Even if you are Master Grayson's girlfriend he is still not allowed to bring girls home at this hour."

"Wait! Don't leave. There's no one-"

Goodbye Master Grayson's girlfriend," Alfred interrupted him as the intercom went dead.

"It's official," Dick said leaning his head against the steel bars of the gate.

"I am so not whelmed"

* * *

There were not too many options on Dick's hand as he sat on the rooftop of a church eating a falafel he managed to steal from a street vendor. He felt bad about it for a while but realized that after vomiting his lunch on the sidewalk, the need of filling his stomach was far too great.

As it was though, his situation was not great seeing as how Bruce was now somewhere in South America busting a human trafficking ring and calling him yielded no result because he liked to keep radio silence while working. Dick even tried to zeta back to Mount Justice but the operator no longer recognized him as "B01-Robin" but instead said "Unauthorized Access" which only managed to fuel his frustration.

He had, of course, turned on his phone and put it on selfie mode because he needed to know what he looked like. There weren't that many changes - a few shifts in the jaw-line, softer eyes and lips and of course his hair was longer. All in all, he found this new look so uncanny and horrifying that after ten seconds he switched off the camera and opened his phone contacts.

With no avenues to follow and no one to turn to, he ended up calling the one person he did not want to see that night.

A resounding yawn came out of the other side of his phone when Wally West said, "Dude I get that you and Batman have this nocturnal thing going on but the rest of us folks like to sleep _before_ the sun comes up. Also, you just ruined this sweet dream I was having," at the end of which he yawned again.

"Eleventh and Cross, Gotham City. There's an abandoned church on the street. Be here in five."

"Is it a team thing? I'm sure Megan or Superboy can handle it," another yawn and then a snore.

"Wally!"

"What! Yeah, I'm awake. I'm listening."

"It's not a team thing and get here in five! Also, bring some civvy clothes"

"Hey, your voice sounds weird. Why should I bring clothes?"

"Just get it done."

"Okay," which was followed by a series of snores.

"Dude!" he shouted into his phone only for Wally to jerk awake once more. "If you're not here in five, I won't hesitate in telling Artemis you thought Megan's burnt cookies tasted better than that apple pie she brought for us last week."

There was a sharp intake of breath on the other side of the phone. "You wouldn't!" Wally groaned.

"You do know I work with Batman right?"

"You are a monster. I'm on my way."

"Great!' Dick said cheerfully.

"By the way, when you get here I'm gonna kill you myself."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**I know I'm updating this a day after I published the first chapter but I'm not sure if I'm gonna be able to keep up this kind of timeframe for future chapters. I'll do my best to keep a steady flow.

**CHAPTER-2**

"I swear it wasn't my fault," Wally said looking flustered.

"Uh yeah, it is! You're the one one who 'fixed' the zeta tube" Dick shouted inside the empty church, glaring at the speedster who was standing a good twenty feet away from him.

"But-but I did everything according to the manual. Stop glaring at me!"

"I'm glaring because I'm angry dude! You're sure you didn't miss anything?"

"Um… well, now that you mention it…"

"Wally!" Dick warned.

"I may or may not have taken some liberties."

"What did you do? Explain, why I suddenly look like this!" he asked pointing at his face.

"At least you're pretty?"

"My batarangs are equally sharp to friends or foes so you better stick to the topic"

Wally flinched, "Uncle Barry and I, we stopped by Star Labs yesterday evening after we took down Grodd, he was tearing down a Starbucks, something about them trying to branch out to Gorilla City.

"Anyway, while we were there I saw some of the scientists working on this Martian fluid of some kind and it looked interesting you know. Plus I have a science exhibit coming up at school. So, I…"

"You stole it didn't you."

Wally nodded.

"Why am I not surprised?" Dick sighed shaking his head. "What next?"

"So there I was fixing the zeta tube this morning and well, I didn't know I still had it on me and..."

"And what?"

I spilled it," Wally muttered.

Dick was unable to contain the feral growl that had been building inside his throat."So let me get this straight, you _dropped_ an unknown alien substance with unknown properties on a state of the art teleportation device, which no one knows to operate other than Batman and a team of highly skilled Star Labs scientists, and decided not to tell me this happened right after? Oh, and you stole this fluid out of a secret research facility!"

"Is Batman going to kill me?"

"Dude I'm going to kill you!"

"You're still kinda pretty?"

"You're really not helping yourself here"

"I brought clothes!" Wally said with raised hands.

It took Dick Grayson all of his willpower not to empty his arsenal of batarangs on the Kid Flash right then. But he realized that being the fastest boy alive he'd never be able to hit him. He could, of course, hurt him in other ways but he was also dying to get out of his suit.

"You live to see another day West. Now gimme them clothes!"

* * *

"So how much," Wally began as he rubbed the back of his neck, "of you has changed?"

Dressed in a pair of trousers and a brown cardigan, Dick walked out of the church with him. He was actually glad that the clothes were somewhat large for him. The velcro mask still covered his face but the suit was now inside the duffel bag Wally had brought along with him.

"Basically, all my boy parts are now girl parts," he said with a straight face.

"Wait a minute! Like all the way?"

"All the way"

"I mean did you check? Did you check 'under the covers'?

"Dude, I checked and eww"

"That is bizarre"

"Tell me about it"

"So, you're telling me…"

"Uh-uh", Dick said shaking his head, "Don't do it. I'm warning you"

"You're telling me, you even have… boo-"

"If you say the b-word, I will personally throw you under the bus when Batman enquires about this. And you're never getting leftovers from Alfred's all-you-can-eat Tuesday's"

"Fine, but can I say something?"

"Am I going to regret it?"

"It's possible"

"I'm listening"

"If it's any consolation, you really don't look that different."

"Ha Ha"

"So, mind telling me where we're going?"

* * *

"Arriving- Kid Flash, Designation B03" announced the female voice inside Mount Justice.

"I don't get it," Wally said as he stepped onto the platform. "You said it was this tube that messed you up. It worked fine this time."

"Oh yeah? Check again"

Wally gasped as he looked down at himself and realized his mistake.

"I hate you," he said with narrowed eyes.

"Touché. Obviously, it worked fine if we're _arriving_ at this end. You tampered this unit so if we use this tube to get somewhere else, well, what happened to me might have happened to you."

"Wally?" came Superboy's voice as he walked into the briefing room. He was dressed in his usual cargo pants and a House of El tee-shirt but his hair was sticking out at odd angles, probably a testament to the fact that he had been sleeping.

"Yeah, it's me" Wally answered.

"Hey Conner," Dick greeted.

"Who's the girl?" he asked Wally. "Who're you and why are you wearing Robin's mask?"

"I'm-"

"She's my cousin!" Wally said stepping between them.

Superboy raised an eyebrow.

"She's my fourth cousin, thrice removed. We're so distant might as well be family"

"Yeah that's not how it works," whispered Dick behind him.

"How'd you even get in here?" Superboy asked Wally. "That zeta tube stopped working since Robin left this evening. Megan and I missed out on our movie plans tonight."

"oOo hot date?" asked Wally with a smirk which ended up turning into a nervous cough when Superboy towered over hm.

"Yes," he said. "Yes, it was."

"Why is Robin a girl?" asked Megan as she materialized next to all of them. Her eyes were concentrated right at Dick's temples.

"Excuse me?" Superboy asked looking utterly confused.

"Hello, Megan! That's Robin. No wonder her mind felt familiar"

"You're Robin?" Superboy asked with an open mouth.

"Pretty much"

For the entirety of the next thirty seconds, Dick felt Superboy's eyes scrutinizing his face at the end of which he looked at him with an open jaw.

"Are you a Cadmus clone?"

"Nope"

"You're a genomorph aren't you?"

"Conner, I'm the real thing."

Superboy looked dazed as he turned to Wally, "You did this didn't you."

"Hey! What is this, pick on Wally West day?"

"But Conner is right," Megan said. "You are responsible for Robin's situation."

"Partly," Wally admitted gruffly.

"Oh, and you also sabotaged the zeta tube!" Megan exclaimed.

"Stop reading my mind!"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER-3**

Two days later, Dick was back at the Batcave, slightly red-faced out of exhaustion from sparring with Bruce, who had returned from his trip to South America after the shocking news from Alfred that his ward had undergone a serious transformation after a zeta tube accident.

"What do you mean transformation?" Bruce had asked looking at the screen.

"Perhaps it is best if you got here yourself, Master Wayne?" Alfred had replied quite benignly.

"That may not be possible right now. I just got Intel that Ra's Al Ghul is here as a benefactor."

"I understand but-…"

"Hey Bruce," Dick had said edging himself into the screen besides Alfred.

For what it was worth, Dick thought that his mentor's reaction was genuinely reflective of what he had imagined would happen. In a span of few seconds, Bruce's eyes flickered over his appearance before his expression hardened and he said, "I'll be home in six hours."

Back in the cave, his mentor was turning up the intensity of their fight as Dick felt himself being slowly backed into a corner.

"I need to know your level of performance hasn't dipped," Bruce said over the fighting. "You're not going back into the field before I know what you can do."

In a row of three kicks, Bruce had him literally shielding himself with his elbows.

"Your technique is sloppier," Bruce said. "Duly noted"

"Hey, it's not exactly easy fighting in a new body!"

"Less complaining more fighting," Bruce said throwing a punch at Dick which made him cross his hands in an attempt to block.

It was an hour later that Dick walked away from the training platform with a hurt ego and a completely battered body. With a towel in his hand, he began drying himself as he sat on the steps that led to the Computer. He couldn't help but feel self-conscious as he patted down certain parts of himself.

"Is Master Grayson happy with the training attire I chose for him?" Alfred asked as he came in holding a tray of refreshments.

"It's… satisfactory," Dick replied taking a glass of what looked like orange juice.

"Well, I thought that you might prefer an outfit that showed minimal skin given your current predicament."

"Yup, that I do."

"I must say, Master Grayson, I feel guilty of treating you with such indifference that night you showed up at the manor. I had no idea it was you."

"Hey C'mon Alfie," he smiled rubbing his hair vigorously with the towel, "You were just doing your job and you know I can't hold a grudge against you."

"You are most forgiving sir. That being said, if you use that much force on 'drying' your hair, you risk going bald"

"It's too long. I don't what to do," Dick replied feeling blood rush to his face.

"Then perhaps a haircut?"

"We can do that?"

"In my lifetime, I have known many a girl who has felt long hair was unsuited for them. So they often went for something shorter, trendier and more manageable."

"That might actually work."

"The parlor then sir?"

"We can do it now?"

"As long as you're ready sir."

"Great! But just so we're clear, I'm not a girl Alfred."

"Oh yes Master Grayson, I'm perfectly clear on that." Alfred smiled.

"It's just that you look like one."

* * *

"Since I have already established you're not a Cadmus clone," Bruce began as he sat in front of the Batcomputer dressed in his Bat-suit while his cowl hung limp behind his neck, "I have-"

"Wait a minute," Dick asked in his plain trousers and jacket, "How'd you know I'm not a clone?"

"Miss Martian testified that when she read your mind there were no signs of psychological programming she could detect. Unlike Roy Harper and Superboy, your mind is clean."

"But what if I'm the first of a next generation of superior clones with programming no mind reader could detect?"

It was with elaborate slowness that Bruce turned to him with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry," Dick murmured. "Go on."

"A sample of your blood was sent separately to Lucius Fox as well as to a trusted scientist at Star Labs. They will discretely try their best to obtain a cure for your condition."

"How long will that take?"

"I don't know," Bruce said turning to him again but this time with something akin to sympathy in his eyes. "Finding a cure for body transformation might prove to be somewhat… difficult."

"So I could be stuck like this… forever?" he asked trying to keep his voice even.

"There are people working to help you, highly skilled people at the top of their profession."

"Yeah I get it," he sighed.

"I know," Bruce began after a brief silence, "that after what happened with your parents, you didn't want bad things happening to you again."

"Do you?"

"You know I understand better than anyone"

Dick simply lowered himself down the steps as he began walking away.

"I'm sorry Dick. I really am."

* * *

"Team," Batman began as he faced the squadron of protégés inside Mount Justice, "a week ago there was an isolated incident that happened with the zeta tube used for teleportation to Mount Justice. And by incident, I mean one of you stole an experimental fluid that Martian Manhunter himself brought back from Mars and spilled it on the inner wiring of the Zeta tube while repairing it,"

Silent as the teenagers were, it was Artemis who elbowed Wally in the stomach which made him dry cough for a full thirty seconds.

"You didn't have to do that," Wally said gasping for air. "Everyone knows it was me"

"Unfortunately, isolated as the incident was, one of your team members – Robin, unaware of the tampering with the tube used it to get back to Gotham only for the tube to stop working afterward and he himself undergoing radical changes to his physique"

"Duh, he turned into a girl," said someone, which led to everyone staring at Superboy.

"What? Did I say that out loud?" he asked.

Batman narrowed his eyebrows as he continued, "Since I am here with your next mission and because he's back to peak condition albeit a little different than before, I welcome back… Designation B01 - Robin to the squad."

With that announcement, Dick stepped into the briefing room dressed in his new Robin costume, which to his disappointment had the same design as his previous one but had been modified to now fit his more feline physique.

He didn't know what to expect from the team, but total silence was not a good indicator of a warm welcome. He started to blush.

"Holy cow…" said Artemis and Zatanna together after looking slack-jawed for an entire minute. "They weren't kidding"

Aqualad looked discomfited for a while but he regained his noble countenance almost immediately. It was he who first stepped towards him confidently and putting a hand on his shoulder, said, "Girl or boy, you have been sorely missed in this team Robin," which was enough to kill some of the awkward tension. Immediately, a hubbub of chatter surrounded him as the entire team began pouring new queries.

"I don't get it," Superboy said somewhat grumpy, "you could have changed your name. Why stick to Robin? I would have changed mine."

"And call yourself what Supergirl?" Dick asked with a chortle.

"No, but that's only because it's taken"

"Yeah, I second that!" Wally raised his hand facing Conner. "You should have gone with something different dude. And for the record, are you like the girl wonder now?"

"Team," Batman interrupted just as Dick was about to retaliate.

"Mission briefing in five, the President's life is in danger"

* * *

**Author's note: **I realized while writing this chapter that Alfred is such a fun character to write for. His relationship with the entire Bat family makes him so unique. Writing his parts have been so enjoyable.

Thank you to all who have followed, favorited and reviewed this story. It really means so much and it seriously helps keep my motivation up.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER-4**

"So, the Bat has a new brat," said Deathstroke with his sword pointed at Robin's throat.

Behind the orange and black mercenary, Dick spotted Artemis and Kid Flash carefully sneaking the President out of his office. Gunfire shots echoed across the outer lawn of the White House, the squadron of masked mercenaries accompanying Deathstroke were keeping Superboy and Aqualad away from the main action.

"Not all that new," Dick said deflecting the sword away while wielding a batarang knife-style.

In an instant, Deathstroke was upon him as the point of his sword came crashing down on Robin's cape, nearly catching his shoulder on the way. As he re-engaged the enemy, he could see from the corner of his eye, Kid Flash carrying the President out of the corridor.

"_Miss Martian, Kid Flash just left the central corridor with the President. He's heading downstairs to you right now." Robin shouted mentally._

"_Noted. Miss Martian to Kid Flash, reception in the entrance room may be a bit tight."_

Without another word, Miss Martian sent out a mental picture of the downstairs entrance room which was being invaded by a group of mercenaries as they dropped from the glass ceiling. Kid Flash said something in return but Robin couldn't register it before Deathstroke had him pinned against the wall, his sword lodged against his gauntlet.

"If you think you can stall me _girl _wonder, I'm afraid you're in over your head."

"Then it's a good thing she's not alone," said Zatanna as she ran into the room and incanted with a raised hand, "**Tel eht sdniw wolb ouy yawa!**"

A roaring breeze shot through the room and yanked Deathstroke back and threw him out through the glass window. The wind died down almost immediately as Robin ran up to the broken window and looked down at the lawn to discover no body.

"He's gone!"

"_Guys!"_

"_KF?" _Robin asked_. "What's wrong?"_

This time Kid Flash sent out a mental picture of him standing in a section of the lawn as thick smoke surrounded him.

"_Where's the President?"_

"_He was with me a second ago. He ran away the moment this blasted smoke clouded my vision."_

"_Where are you?"_

"_Uh… North-East section of the garden. It's near the greenhouse."_

"_Roger. Robin to team, can anyone assist KF in securing priority?"_

"_Megan and I are dealing with the choppers!" _shouted Superboy.

"_And I am busy keeping the tourists alive!" _said Aqualad as a mental image swam to Robin's head of Aqualad holding water shields as the enemy henchmen rained hundreds of bullets on the civilians behind him. _"Robin, Zatanna and Artemis head to Kid's location and find the president!"_

"_You got it bossman!"_

* * *

"He was hiding behind a freakin' flower pot!" said Wally in glee as the bioship landed inside the cave. "Can you believe that! I found the president cowering behind a flower pot!"

"And why'd you bring the flower pot with you?" asked Robin rolling his eyes.

"It's a souvenir man. Do you think every seventeen year old gets the chance to bring home _the_ flower pot that hid the president of the country from an attempted assassination? This is now a piece of history!"

Robin just shook his head in amazement. "So you didn't spot Deathstroke anywhere?"

"Nope, he was just gone. But I still don't know where that smoke came from."

"Hmm, why would he suddenly just leave without his target?" asked Robin to himself as he got into his casual clothes in the dressing room of the cave.

He looked intently in the mirror, the shape of his now unfamiliar face mesmerizing him. Even now, after spending around a week in this body, it was still hard for him to accept it as his. Not only that, but the fact that while fighting him, Deathstroke had called him 'girl' wonder, something Wally had previously referenced but he had paid no mind to it then, and also Zatanna had referred to him as 'she is not alone', had only managed to confuse him even more.

Eventually, his mind turned to Deathstroke's escape and how suspicious it all seemed to him. Surely something was off about it. Deathstroke had never before given up on his target, not even if the Batman himself was pursuing him. So why would he give up after facing a bunch of masked teenagers?

It was while his mind was distracted that he noticed the scar on his right arm. It was the spot Deathstroke's sword had lodged into his gauntlet; it must have managed to cut through to his skin. He raised his arm to eye level and observed it carefully in the mirror as he realized that this was his first scar in this new body. All of the previous ones had been wiped away when he had undergone the transformation. Now the red gash on his forearm was the first of what could be possibly many.

"Admiring the view?" asked Zatanna as she stepped into the room.

"Somehow, ogling isn't as much fun anymore."

"I imagine it is," she smirked.

Dick pulled the sleeve of his shirt down his arm, covering the scar, and put on his sunglasses.

"Why do you still wear the glasses? It's not like I can figure out who you are seeing as how you're not even a guy anymore."

"Sorry, Batman's orders"

"Somehow, I can't tell if you're lying"

"Batman will be so proud," Dick smirked. "Thanks for the save earlier though. That wind trick was pretty handy"

"You're welcome, but somehow I think you have a lot on your mind yourself."

"Ha! What gave it away? Don't tell me it was the body of a fifteen-year-old girl!"

"I could… offer to help you. I am not yet as skilled as my father but I could try to change you back."

Dick had to bite on his tongue to stop shouting a resounding 'Yes please!' and instead settled for a, "You could?"

"I could try but knowing partially the fickleness of body transformation and the magic involved, I don't think I can really help you at all."

"Please try," Dick pleaded. "Please Zatanna, just have a go"

She eyed him for a while before slowing and deliberately raising both her hands. Her voice took on an ethereal tone as she started speaking backward, **"Ydob fo eht lrig trever kcab ot lanigiro mrof!"**

For a while, a mysterious glow surrounded Zatanna before she succumbed back to normalness. It was with understanding she looked at him, "I'm sorry, it won't work."

"Maybe you didn't choose the right words?"

"I wish that were the case."

"Well," Dick said, his spirits sinking, "at least you tried."

"You know," Zatanna said just as he was about to leave, "You don't have to be so glum about this. Being a girl isn't the end of the world."

But even as Dick zipped his jacket and returned back to his bed at Wayne Manor that night, he couldn't help but feel she was wrong.

* * *

**INTERLUDE**

"The mission was a success," said the orange and black mercenary, as he squinted at the eight screens in front of him through his one good eye.

"So, the president has been secured?" rasped a voice from one of the screens.

"The Krolotean has taken his place," smiled Deathstroke within his mask.

"Good. And no one suspects anything?"

"I used a smoke bomb to conceal the exchange, the Flash's protégé found the Krolotean double hiding in the greenhouse behind some flower pots."

"Excellent! Then the League and their underlings believe they succeeded. This is fantastic news, Slade!"

"There is another development as well," said Deathstroke with confidence.

"Yes?"

"It seems the Batman has a new protégé… a new Robin. A girl, this time."

"A second one?"

"Yes, but I don't believe this girl is new. I have fought the previous Robin twice before and I found this new girl… quite familiar."

"Interesting," said the voice from the central screen.

"Most interesting"

* * *

**Author's note**: So, I'm attempting to involve a plot that takes this somewhere. I understand that the concept of this story may be quite silly and fun-oriented but let's see where I can take this.

Thanks so much for the feedback, favs and follows.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes:** Sorry for the long wait and I apologize for not updating sooner. My university classes restarted, so I'm back to grinding my days out. That being said I'll try to update as frequently as possible but no promises because I really am quite busy these days.

Staying on topic though, from this chapter on, Dick will be referred to as she, her, Miss Grayson and what-not. So the feminine pronouns will be used both in narration as well as in dialogue interactions. Hope you enjoy and leave your responses if you do. Always appreciate the feedback. It means a lot to me to see you guys leave your positive responses to the story. It really makes my day I kid you not.

* * *

**CHAPTER-5 **

"Miss Grayson?"

"Mm…"

"Miss Grayson!"

"Yeah!" gasped Dick, as she jerked her head away from the massive keyboard of the Batcomputer where she had fallen asleep.

"I believe there are fifty-seven unoccupied beds in Wayne Manor," sighed Alfred. "You have been down here for the last two days Miss Grayson"

"Been working," she yawned as she stretched like an opulent cat waking from a deep slumber.

"Yes, but I thought to brood incessantly in this damp, dark, and bat-infested cave was Master Bruce's job, not yours," Alfred said as he placed a tray beside her.

"Where is Bruce?"

"The Penguin made an unsolicited call at the GCPD an hour ago. Master Wayne left to sort it out as only he can"

"Why didn't he take me?"

"I can't really presume to know Master Wayne's thought process, but perhaps like me, he was under the impression that you've been awake for two days and badly needed sleep?"

"Alright, I see the logic there but he still could have asked me to tag along. I'm his partner aren't I?"

"Yes, you could have completed your sleep inside the Batmobile while he worked. I see that now"

"Exactly, I make the best of every situation… Wait, are you being sarcastic?"

"I'm British Miss Grayson. I wouldn't know"

"One of these days, I'm going to outwit you at the witty responses Alfred. And that day, I'm gonna go sleep in one of those fifty-seven unoccupied bedrooms just as a favor."

"Well, in that case, I should just ask Master Wayne to sell all those beds because frankly, I don't see that happening period ever"

"Damn it."

"Any news from Star Labs?"

"I've been checking every half an hour or so, that is, before I started drooling on the keyboard and so far… I've got nothing."

"Nothing at all?" Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"There might have been some headway towards identifying why the zeta-tube malfunctioned but the logs haven't reported anything about my predicament."

"And judging from your expression…"

"I'm disappointed, I'm exhausted and my body hurts. Also, the family butler is far more skilled at verbal banter than me and that's the part that's really killing me"

"Typical. To be quite clear though, you _were_ using that keyboard as a pillow so no wonder your body hurts"

"You can use logic against me Alfred but I'm going to ignore it. By the way, what is that smell?"

"You mean that stench?"

"Oh, that's me…" Dick said scrunching her nose. "I think I need a shower"

"And when was the last time you cleaned yourself?"

"Uh… I don't remember"

"Ah, so you've been running around in your costume, bloodying your suit, sweating out of your armpits, doing god-awful unsanitary things on the rooftops of Gotham, and _now _you think you need a shower?"

"It's… er feels _unsavory _to get… naked in the bathroom every few days"

"You won't clean yourself out of embarrassment!" Alfred said in indignation. "What about all the hour-long lectures I prepared for you and Master Wayne on maintaining hygiene?"

"Alright, I get it. One hot steaming shower coming right up!"

"Good! In that case, I shall prepare the soaps."

"Pick the ones that are really foamy. I want minimum visibility in the shower"

"I understand. Also, the team just called twenty minutes ago, there's a mission briefing in an hour"

"Copy that, and Alfred?"

"Yes?"

"When Bruce said I was to be addressed properly to avoid confusion, I really thought the 'Miss Grayson' thing was something we would stick to only while he was around. You _really _don't have to do it all the time…"

"Hmm," Alfred mused. "As you wish Miss Grayson"

"Nice one but the sarcasm is really unnecessary. No more 'Miss Grayson' alright?"

"Miss Grayson, I shall agree to your request if you manage to convince Master Wayne first. Until then, you must endure," he smirked as he walked upstairs to get the bath ready.

"Great"

When Robin walked into the briefing room of Mount Justice and found it empty, she spent fifteen minutes walking around the base waiting for the rest of the team to arrive. She was in her full costume and rearing for some action but eventually, as the seconds went by it was clear to her that the mission briefing wasn't going to happen any time soon.

She must have been wandering outside the Kitchen area when she heard a cacophony of loud noises coming from behind a closed door. At first, it sounded like someone had left the sports channel running on the TV, but there was also a collection of cheering noises that made her privy to the fact that it could only be Wally West and the rest of the team cheering inside. She knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" Wally asked coming into view as he gently opened the door blocking the view inside with his body.

"What do I… What are you doing in there? Isn't there supposed to be a mission briefing?"

"It's Friday"

"Uh-huh"

"No mission briefings on Friday's in case you've forgotten"

"But Alfred-"

"Your personal butler" Wally clarified.

"said that-"

"Master Wally is the boy Bruce should have adopted and not you Miss Grayson. It was a terrible mistake" Wally completed in Alfred's raspy English voice.

"Cut it out"

"Sorry… you were saying?"

"So wait a minute…" Dick began before a loud cheer from inside distracted her. "What's going on in there?"

"I'm uh… coaching Kaldur and Conner on football. It's the Super Bowl this Sunday and Kaldur doesn't understand why there's a ball in the game when clearly the physical collisions themselves could be marketed as an Atlantean bloodsport; his words, not mine. And meanwhile, Conner keeps cheering every time someone hits the ground. So all in all, it's slow progress."

"There's supposed to be a mission briefing and you're coaching two non-humans on the merits of American football?"

"There is no mission briefing! You've been scammed dude and for the record, it's just us guys hanging around. No harm no foul."

"Can I come in?" Dick asked even as she began stepping in, only for Wally to stop her by her shoulders.

"Like I said," Wally began uncomfortably. "It's just us guys"

"Yup, I got you the first time. Can I come in now?"

"In plain terms - Enter if you're a guy"

She stood there confused for a while until eventually, it dawned on her, "Ouhhh…"

"Yup… sorry to do this buddy. It's kinda weird now that you're a… you know"

"No no, I get it. It's alright. It's cool. Hundred percent alright and cool. Very cool. Did I mention how cool I am with this?"

"Yeah okay," Wally muttered as he slammed the door shut.

"Cool," Dick muttered as she stood in the hallway hearing Conner cheer from within.

"Why is this happening and where am I being taken?" Dick asked as Zatanna and Artemis dragged her down a corridor away from the boys' room while Miss Martian led the way.

"So this is what's going to happen…" Artemis began, "You're going to resist us a little, then you're going to hesitate a little, then you're gonna resist some more, until eventually, you realize that one of us is a telekinetic, shape-shifting, phase-shifting, mind reader from the planet Mars, another knows magic and the last one can shoot an arrow dead straight from a mile away."

"I hate predictions…" Dick muttered. "They always come true"

"We're counting on it," Zatanna said as she led Dick down a row of corridors until the four of them entered her room. Dick had only been in there only once before, right after Zatanna's father had become the host for Nabu, the spirit of the Helmet of Fate.

"Will someone explain why I was dragged here?"

"I called the mission briefing," Miss Martian explained. "I convinced Black Canary to call you in because you've been somewhat reclusive the last few days. Also, we need help"

"What kind of help?"

"We're going to a party," Zatanna said smugly.

"Okay, I can't provide _that_ kind of help."

"It's for a mission," said Artemis.

"Did Batman approve this?"

"Nope" replied all the three together.

"Ok I'm out," she said getting up, only to be cornered by the three of them.

"You're resisting a little" Artemis reminded her.

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing too difficult. It's simply a reconnaissance mission" Megan said. "The party we're going to… has a meta-human we want to keep an eye on. Naturally, we want you to come along because the more people we have the easier the mission and besides, seeing as how the boys kicked you out you've got nothing else to do."

"I have tons of things to do" Dick replied indignantly. "But you just said Batman didn't approve this?"

"Nope and you're hesitating now" Artemis smirked.

"No, I'm not"

"Whatever you say"

"So it's only a reconnaissance mission?"

"Yup"

"That's all it is?"

"Yeah but there's one other thing"

"What?"

"You'll have to change your attire" Zatanna replied.

"My clothes? Why?"

"You can't go to the party as Robin!"

"Why not? It could be a superhero theme party!"

"It's a suburban high school party… No one's going to dress up"

"Fine! Then I'm wearing my jacket and denim"

"No can do" Artemis replied. "We're all going to wear casual outdoor clothes cause we might need to mingle at this party to find the meta-human. That being said… Jacket and denim won't cut it."

"Why not? You said casual… It's casual"

"You're going to wear clothes a girl would wear to a party… not something a teenage boy picks out for himself on a daily basis. Zatanna's got the entire spell ready…"

"Now wait a minute," Dick said as he felt heat warm his face. "I'm not wearing a short skirt!"

"Damn it…" Zatanna said, "And here I had it all planned out. Fine, no short-skirt"

"I didn't sign up for this!" Dick shouted, "Why does it matter what I wear?"

"It's going to matter to the people at this party"

"It's a high school party, not a fashion gala!"

"Exactly, it's a high school party with raging hormones and drinks being passed around. So it matters what you wear. And besides, you're resisting again"

"I hate your prediction"

"It came true didn't it?"

"If one you wasn't a Martian and one you wasn't a witch and the last one wasn't an expert marksman… I would have come out on top here"

Zatanna cleared her throat as she got ready to cast the dress change spell.

"Is this going to work like Cinderella?" Dick asked.

"I don't really know. I've only ever tried dress-changing spells on myself."

"Such confidence"

"So you're sure?" she asked.

"About what?" inquired Dick.

"No short-skirts?"

"Positive"

"What a shame… At least you didn't say no to heels"

"Say what now?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes:**Another update. Hope you guys like this one and leave your feedback if you do.

Regarding a review left by **white Angel 246, **I've been meaning to respond to your comment for some time now but haven't been able to because of a work pile-up. I'll send you a PM which addresses the two concerns you raised in your review and I'd like to mention that I'm glad to know you guys are enjoying the story (or even interested in the story in general). It makes me happy and keeps my motivation up, so thanks for the positive feedback.

Until next time!

* * *

**CHAPTER-6**

"I really don't wanna do this anymore…" Dick said. "What am I wearing and when did we agree to get rid of the mask?"

"Oh, that's what we call a sleeveless" Megan smiled from her captain's helm on the Martian bioship. "And that's a _normal_ length skirt you're wearing and uh… stockings underneath. Also a pair of heels and-"

"I _know _what I'm wearing. I meant it more as a rhetorical. You didn't have to answer it."

"Stop blushing, it's just a disguise" Artemis replied curtly.

"Easy for you to say. You've been a girl all your life. Me on the other hand…"

"That's I, not me" corrected Zatanna.

"I'm going to ignore that. Anyway, I'm not blushing!" she said pointedly at Artemis, "I'm just… well… hyperventilating"

"What does that mean?" Artemis scowled.

"It means she's blushing," Megan answered, "Oh and Robin, don't take this the wrong way but I think you look quite cute, and I'm not saying that just because of what you're wearing. I mean you weren't bad-looking as a guy…" Megan went on with a far-away look in her eyes. The next few lines were said mentally rather than verbally, _"but you're definitely quite… pleasing to the eye now. I wonder if that's why Wally kicked you out tonight?_" Megan gasped, _"I wonder if that's why the guys seem so uncomfortable these days?"_

Dick blinked in her direction for a few seconds before opening her mouth like a goldfish and then closing it again. A wave of heat crept up her neck and into her ears.

"Oh no," Megan said in a timid voice upon seeing the horrified expression on Dick's face.

"Lemme guess, you had no clue you were mentally blasting _that_ to all the three of us?" Artemis grinned.

"I… I'm sorry! All I wanted to say was, you look very attractive and you haven't got anything to worry about!"

"I think that's exactly why she's worrying," Zatanna smirked.

"Even Zatanna thinks so!"

"Get out of my head!" Zatanna growled instantly, seemingly blushing herself.

It took a while, but in the immediate silence that followed, Dick regained her composure, slowly but painfully.

She cleared her throat and said tentatively, "This is all a bad idea."

"C' mon, it's not that bad," Artemis said. "I understand that this all feels like a bit much, but I promise you Rob, being a girl's not any worse than being a guy. Worst case scenario is being kicked out of the guy's room like tonight and best case scenario is well… spending time with us!"

"How is that the best case scenario?"

"You just… have to… open yourself to the possibilities. I just realized how cheesy that sounded. I kinda ran out of things to say so why don't you pretend like I said something clever and inspiring"

"Uh sure… but when I said this was a bad idea, I was actually talking about what we're doing now, going out on an unauthorized reconnaissance mission, while secretly attending a high school party as a team, without Batman's knowledge. He's definitely kicking me out of the house for this one."

"If that happens," Megan began with a shaky voice, her expression fearful, "You could always come live with us in the mountain! Zatanna would like that as well I think…"

"Don't bring me into this," Zatanna said.

"Come live us in the mountain? Do you think Robin wants to become a monk, Megan?" Artemis asked.

"Oh I dunno," Dick said, "Monks have a lot of peace and quiet where they live, don't they? And after tonight, I think I'm relocating to a place without Martians, Witches and Archers"

* * *

The reconnaissance mission turned out to be quite uneventful, which was a huge relief to Dick. The party had been held at a suburban residential house with a pool up front, a charming place she thought, except for the huge procession of kids flooding the interiors. Beer was being chugged down by a group of rowdy kids in the corner of the lawn, the liquid slopping down the front of their shirt. There were a few kids swimming in the pool, their clothes were thrown in a heap on the side.

Both fascinated and somewhat terrified of the proceedings, she watched as her teammates slowly melted into the crowds, each of them ready to begin their mission.

"_We're tracking down a boy in his late teens," _said Megan over the mental link,_ "So look for anyone who looks like a senior, and I believe he has dark hair and wears a cap at all times. Also be careful if you do spot him because like I mentioned, he's a meta. Even I don't know what he's capable of…"_

"_And how do you know all this?" _Dick asked.

"_Does it really matter?"_

"_I think it does yeah," _but there was no reply.

For the first fifteen minutes, Dick kept a low-profile under the living room doorway as she kept an eye out for the target but after two guys stumbled across her, both drunk to the bottom of their soul, and started ogling her, she left the room and walked out onto the back porch which was relatively quiet and free of busybodies. There was a couple, however, making out among the bushes, but they were largely hidden from her sight so she felt somewhat calmer there.

She must have been gazing at the distant night sky when the realization hit her that she had never been to a party of that particular kind. Generally speaking, Gotham lacked any kind of open suburban area and most of her friends at Gotham High were generally of a higher economic background. So it was quite rare for her to see any kind of delinquent behavior within her classmates. After all, it was one of the gross inequalities of her city, the distinction between the rich and the poor was a line etched so deep that the city itself bled into the earth.

On the topic of school though, what on earth was she going to do about that? Dick Grayson, had now missed an entire week's worth of class and would continue to do so, given her present circumstance. She would have to seek Barbara's help in obtaining the class notes, that is, after explaining to her that Dick Grayson, her childhood friend, was now seemingly and quite wholly a girl as much as her. A scary proposition but a necessary one. After all, she couldn't give up on school just like that, she needed to fulfill her education and that would mean resuming school under a new guise. A new name.

She smacked her head in frustration. What a bizarre idea! In fact, only a fortnight ago, she would never have thought she would be thinking such things. Not even in her wildest nightmares.

"Well a nightmare is what it is," she muttered to herself.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," replied Zatanna, who had somehow managed to sneak up on her.

"What the… Where'd you come from?"

She pointed towards the bushes where a boy with glasses was staring at her with a dreamy look. There were lipstick stains smeared on his cheek.

"Uh, you two were the ones hiding in the bush?"

"We were kissing yeah. He just sorta came up to me and said I looked really pretty. Said he had never been kissed by a girl. It was kinda creepy to be honest…"

"Why'd you do it then?"

"Guts. It takes guts to tell people you like them. So, I thought I'd do him a favor"

"That was… nice of you"

"Yes, I thought that as well. I am quite nice. I am a very nice person"

"Are you drunk Zatanna?"

"You think I'm nice only when I'm drunk?"

"Well, I can smell the alcohol in your breath so I guess the answer is yeah? Any luck with the mission?"

"Nope"

"What about the others?"

"No clue"

"Hmph, some team we are"

"Sorry for dragging you into this," Zatanna mumbled. "You must have a lot on your plate right now"

"Well honestly, I'm just trying to keep it together. At least for a while, you know. Until the cure is ready."

"And what if it's never ready?"

"I really don't know the answer to that"

A prolonged sigh escaped Zatanna's lips, "Robin, I've always… admired you. You've been kind to me, ever since I joined the team. Ever since what happened to my father. But truthfully, I really think it's about time you get your head out of your ass."

"I'm sorry… what?"

"You have to come to terms with the possibility that this is what your life is now. As Artemis said, you really should change your negative outlook on this"

"That is not what she said. She said I should explore all possibilities"

"Means the same thing really. You have to get used to this now. No point being ashamed."

"Just how drunk are you?" she asked out of curiosity, but somewhere in her head, Dick could feel an inkling of truth in what Zatanna was saying. It was horrifying to even imagine the possibility that she would forever remain a girl and yet if such a thing did come to pass, she couldn't act like a coward about it. And it was true, it wasn't like she had spent that much time as a girl, perhaps she would get used to it given enough time. She immediately shuddered at getting used to the sensation of having two mounds of flesh hanging off of her chest.

"I had no idea a human was capable of blushing as much as you Robin" Zatanna muttered.

"None of your damn business!" she retorted.

"Alright," Zatanna smirked knowingly "I'll reserve judgement on your boyish fantasies though. I suppose some things don't change"

"It's not what you think" she relented.

"Too late now. My mind's already made up"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**I sincerely apologize for the wait (*bows down head in apology)... I have procrastinated on this story long enough... Forgive me ppl for the long-long wait. I have no excuses for my tardiness except for a gigantic sorry and a new update to soothe your hunger...

Hope you like it :(... It's okay to hate it too :(...

* * *

**CHAPTER-7**

"Is it really true what they're saying Batman?" asked Catwoman dancing away from Batman's leg sweep.

A glitter of diamonds and pearls shone from her clenched palm; another one of her compulsive magpie heists. The silent figure of the Dark Knight chased the elusive Selina Kyle through the obstructed rooftops of Gotham city.

"Is it true that your boy wonder is out of business?" Selina called as she lightly jumped across a massive gap between the buildings and the Batman followed.

"Give it up Selina…" he grunted as he rounded a nearby corner in an attempt to cut the feline thief's escape. Catching her was truly impossible though as she sped past his mark with stupendous grace; that woman was the she-devil in a cat-suit and she looked the part too.

The chase was long-winded but eventually ended on the roof of one of Gotham's taller buildings. "I hear you've got a girl now. Fresh out of jail and hotter than a bag of spices… at least that's what they tell me" Selina purred.

They could fight, but after years of combat locked in unending bouts, they both knew there was no point. Instead, Selina extended her hands towards him as he clipped her hands with his pair of handcuffs. He confiscated the jewels from her.

"With a new pair of legs in town, I must confess - I do feel quite insecure. Do you even care about little ol' me anymore?" Selina hissed inching closer to Batman's face.

Unfazed by Selina's old seductive tactics, he informed the GCPD about Catwoman's capture and that he would be bringing her in before midnight.

"So where is she? I'd like a good look at your new wonder girl before we go on our little date. I'd like to see my replacement and if she's worthy of your attention," she smirked as she scratched his chest gently with her claws.

"You're going straight to prison," he grunted as he led Selina forcefully towards the Batmobile.

"Mmm, you really make your girls feel special, don't you. That's what I like about you… Your version of a romantic candle-lit dinner is chasing me in that sweaty dark suit of yours."

Once they were on the ground and the Batmobile was on its way, Batman asked her the question, "Who's been talking? Who's been talking about Robin?"

"Well well, some genuine concern at last" she smirked twirling around to face him. "Deathstroke had an interesting encounter with your girl wonder a while back didn't he?"

"So Deathstroke's been talking? Not his style though…"

"Well you know how it is, we super-villain types sit around the campfire every Sunday and share all our wicked stories of the week… Deathstroke's story was the highlight of this week. Also, once the rumor hits the street, you know how it is… It's only a matter of time"

"Hmm"

"Now how about that date of ours?"

* * *

"_Bruce!" _shouted a female voice in Batman's earpiece once Catwoman had been dropped off at GCPD.

"I read you clear… Riley" he rasped into the intercom as he drove the Batmobile.

"_I'm never getting used to that name…"_

"We discussed this… It's for the best"

"_I know… Still sucks though… The intercom started buzzing off and on from the moment you began chasing Catwoman… Did you catch her?"_

"Yes. Don't you have a school night tomorrow?"

"_First day of school as Riley Greene… "_

"You know the trick… Try not to draw attention to yourself"

"_Sure, I'm certain that'll work…. So what did you and Catwoman talk about… There was some chit-chat going on there right?"_

"Nothing concerning… The usual. Shouldn't you be going to bed if it's school night?"

"_I'm fifteen. I think I can handle it. Why didn't you let me come tonight?"_

"You know why"

"_Oh c'mon… it's not the unauthorized reconnaissance mission from last week is it? How long are you gonna hold that against me?"_

"As long as it takes for the message to sink in"

"_So essentially I'm grounded?"_

"From your duties as Robin? Yes… Until I give the green signal, you're going to focus on establishing your life as Riley Greene at Gotham Academy and we're gonna take everything forward from there"

"_This is a mistake. Do you know the uniform I have to wear tomorrow? There's a skirt involved… a skirt! I'll have to wear one of those for the rest of my miserable life…"_

"You're the one who wanted to start school again Dick… Riley. A little commitment can solve your problems at this point. It's like I said… Less whining and more - "

"_Doing… I get it. Well, it still doesn't make it any of this less daunting"_

"Now that… that I can understand" said Bruce as he turned the intercom off and drove through the dark streets of Gotham.

* * *

Not drawing attention to herself was Dick's primary concern the following morning as she walked into Algebra class, her first class as Riley Greene and sat down next to the window after a brief introduction to her class.

Usually, she was not the type who got nervous in new environments, but there was something unsettling about the whole ordeal of settling back into her same old class but as a different gender altogether. Naturally, the students were curious about her and her arrival at Gotham High but all of that was manageable though barely.

The real test arrived when she had to go to the washroom and accidentally ended up in the boys out of pure habitual necessity. Thankfully the two guys who saw her in there laughed it off when they realized she was a newcomer and thought that she had just gotten lost in the way. But having avoided that bullet she heaved a sigh of relief.

Recess was when her resolve was tested again when a bunch of people came around to talk to her and see what she was made of. It was all a bunch of 'hello's' and 'hi's' all around and eventually her table was surrounded by a bunch of people all talking to her simultaneously. Even she was not blind enough to not notice the plethora of guys occasionally glancing at her.

She knew herself that she was not bad looking, but this popularity surge on her first day was not something she had expected. It was definitely intimidating.

"Want a breather?" asked a red-head distracting her from the two guys who were talking to her about the school football team.

"I'm Barbara," said the girl as Riley followed her out of the canteen area.

_I know_, she wanted to say but changed it to, "Hi, I'm Riley"

"So I heard. I'm in algebra class with you"

"Oh, nice. Thanks for the assist back there"

"Yeah, you looked like you were suffocating in there. I had to get you out."

"Is it always this crazy?"

"Only when cute types like youse show up. No pressure or anything" she smiled.

Riley couldn't do much but blush as she followed Barbara Gordon up the stairs and to the school roof. She'd done this often enough a few weeks ago except as Dick Grayson. Now, she was following one of her oldest friends up the stairs as an unrecognizably new student in her old school.

"What'd you say your name was again?"

"D-…Riley Greene…"

"Cool. You look kinda familiar. Have I seen you before?"

"I don't think so"

"Cool… just a thought. Well you're gonna fit in here. Just give it some time, it's a good place"

Riley Greene just nodded her way up the stairs…


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER – 8**

"_Dude… where are you?" - _read the message from one Wally West on Riley's phone as she walked out of class with Barbara beside her. It was her second day at school.

"_Where have you been, the team's worried mate and Batman won't tell us anything. A reply once in a while would be nice ya know?" – _read the next message in what seemed like a pyramid of texts which was somewhat typical of a speedster like Wally.

She scrolled down further and found the texts getting more and more ridiculous. Stuff like _"WHERE ARE YOU? ANSWER ME!" _and_ "I'M DYING! HELP!_"

"Dang you're happy today," Barbara said. "What're you laughing about?"

"Oh nothing," she chortled. "A friend is dying. It's hilarious"

Barbara looked taken aback by this but Riley felt no urge to explain herself as she giggled along her way to the locker room. She wrote a simple "_I'm fine. No worries. Working a secret mission for Bruce. Will get in touch ASAP" _before putting her phone in her bag.

She fidgeted around in her new locker space, occasionally glancing around to notice a few stares here and there but for the most part, she felt like she was beginning to fit in with the crowd. A week later people would hardly turn their heads anymore, she thought as she nervously pulled on the hems of her skirt. She followed Barbara out thinking that no way in hell would she ever get used to skirts. Just no way.

"So," Barbara began and almost immediately the people in their corridor pricked their ears open. "I was wondering…" she lowered her voice, "It's been near impossible to talk with all the attention you've been garnering at school, so how about you meet me near the school gate after class?"

"What today?" she asked startled.

"Shh," Barbara hissed eyeing the rest of the people as they both took a seat next to each other for English. "Yeah today"

"Well…" she said scratching her neck and wondering what Bruce would do in her place. _"No!" _he would say without a second thought. "Sure," she replied and Barbara beamed at her, her red hair glinting orange in the sunlight. "I may have to make a call though, she said thinking about Alfred. He'd understand.

"You need to call your parents?" she asked with an understanding expression.

"Nah, my million dollar butler"

* * *

"Where are we going?" she asked following Barbara's lead as they wandered to the dock area. The Gotham dockyard wasn't exactly a safe place to be for two teenagers. After all, Riley had been here countless times in the company of the Dark Knight. But she didn't say that.

"Just wanted to look at the water… It's quite peaceful here you know," she said in a hesitant voice.

"I'm sure it is, but those three guys over there," she said pointing at three dock workers who were looking at them both with unabashed leeriness, "They're not here to zen out. I think we should go"

"Yep," she muttered with the look of someone who had definitely made a bad decision.

"That was close," Riley said once they were both standing in a more hospitable street of Gotham. There were brilliant eye-dazzling shops on both sides of the road. They began walking among the pedestrians. The Sun was still up but the sky was turning a gentle orange with every passing second.

"So, I never got to ask… Where are you from? Where were you before joining Gotham Academy?"

Ah yes, the question I've been waiting for, she thought. "Central City" she replied.

"Really? Did you get to see the Flash a lot?"

"Do you get to see Batman a lot?"

"Uhm, frankly I don't even know if he exists. He must cuz my dad says he does"

"Well, I saw the Flash here and there sometimes"

"Dang that's cool. Seeing a speedster must have been something. Heck I'd be happy to even see the Kid Flash you know"

Riley found this info on the Kid Flash disturbing. "Well, the Kid Flash is nowhere near as cool as the Flash, if you know what I mean. The Flash is the real deal okay. You know what, if we're comparing protégé's Robin is way cooler than Kid Flash"

"Robin?" she asked startled. "Yeah, I guess so… Hey, check this out."

She turned around to see Barbara pointing at a girl's clothing and accessories shop. Cold sweat washed over her in buckets. The smile on her face was like rubber when she noticed all the underwear and swimwear options through the shop's glass front. Inside her head, she was going - NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOO! – as Barbara said with a gleam in her eyes, "We should go in"

"No mo-money" she hissed and Barbara patted her on the back. "Don't be silly, we're just gonna try some stuff and my dad juiced my card a few days ago, so no worries about money. And we have nothing better to do anyway. It'll be fun no?"

Riley seriously considered turning tail and running but Barbara had already firmly gripped her hand by the time she made up her mind. There was nothing to be done but whimper like a kitten as she was pulled inside the shop.

* * *

"Master Wayne," Alfred said walking into the Batcave with a tray of assorted food. "Busy night?"

"Same as every other night Alfred. Gotham doesn't rest"

"Well sir, you certainly do seem in dire need of rest"

"I can manage Alfred."

Alfred sighed, "It has become a habit of mine to pester both you and Master Grayson to take the adequate amount of rest but lately I seem to be failing at it"

"Is Dick home yet?"

"No, he is out with a new friend. He assured me he will be back before supper"

"Hmm, that makes one of us"

"What is that's bothering you, sir?"

"It's been weeks Alfred since Dick's transformation. And though I've been working closely with Star Labs, there has been no sign of any reversal to Dick's transformation or of any possible cure. Instead, test samples suggest that Dick is completing his transformation into a girl more and more by the day. His hormones though initially imbalanced are closely transitioning towards equilibrium."

"Yes it sounds terrible I must say. But not as terrible as you make it out to be sir. I believe Master Grayson will find his way through this… He is resilient in his own way."

Bruce sighed and leaned on the Batcomputer's keyboard, "Even if you're right Alfred, there is still the press and media to contend with. Also, the team keeps pestering me about Robin's whereabouts… The ramifications are always the worst."

"I've seen you deal with worse situations before sir. I'm sure you'll find a way. Until then, I believe Master Grayson must learn the ropes to his life as Miss Riley Greene. It is the only way and perhaps in a way, it shall be a character-building experience. Don't you think so?"

"It's true I've dealt with worse Alfred. It's true. But…" and Alfred realized he had not seen Bruce Wayne look this vulnerable in a long time. "It's just that I worry. I worry all the time"

"I know Master Wayne. So do I"

* * *

"So?" Barbara asked through the trial room curtain, "Are you done yet? Need help?"

"NO!" she yelped. "No help required. All set" This is torture, she thought as she zipped up the chain of the tight biker jacket that Barbara had found on a distant aisle.

She looked at herself in the mirror; her face was slowly turning red from embarrassment. I look like Catwoman, she thought as she noticed her breasts peeking out from the top of the zipper. For a brief second, she is transfixed by the sight of her cleavage. However, self-consciousness got the better of her as she pulled the zipper up.

"Dang!" Barbara whistled peeking in through the curtain at her. She instantly turned purple.

Also, she was not wearing pants. It took ages to push Barbara out of the room.

She threw in a skirt from the top of her cubicle. "Try that," she ordered from outside.

"Hell no! This is a mini-skirt!" She flushed even as she said it.

"I know right!" Barbara replied. She was way too excited, she thought. Way too excited.

She eyed the mini-skirt then she looked at herself in the mirror. Kill me, she thought before picking it up and getting to work.

It wasn't too bad if Riley was honest with herself. She had fully expected to look like some kind of pervy stripper. But once she was done, she had to admit as she admired her reflection – she looked kinda cool. She played around with her hair until she got her bangs on one side and then she put on a classic hero pose – legs apart, hands on her sides, clenched fists. Damn, that's badass, she thought.

"I'm getting you this outfit," Barbara said admiring her through the curtain again.

"Get the f*** outta here!" she said blushing as she pushed her out again.

But seriously, she was really killing it in that outfit.


End file.
